


Bruises

by AshsHorrorShow



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Banter, Humor, Love Bites, M/M, Misunderstandings, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshsHorrorShow/pseuds/AshsHorrorShow
Summary: Izaya was annoying, but surely even he wouldn't string out a stupid joke like this for that long, right?





	Bruises

“You two are lucky that I give you free medical care. Otherwise, you’d both be broke,” Shinra muttered, as he wrapped bandages around Izaya’s slender wrist. Thankfully, it wasn’t broken this time, just sprained. Izaya, at the very least, looked in much better condition than Shizuo, who looked like he got into a fight with a cat and lost, judging by all the cuts Shinra had to clean, which had no doubt been the handiwork of Izaya’s switchblades. Though, luckily for Shizuo, his skin was tough. The cuts probably just felt like paper cuts to him. Shinra figured almost all of them would completely heal by tomorrow. 

Izaya and Shizuo were surprisingly sitting on the same couch together, though their anger and annoyance at one another was pretty evident. They adamantly refused to look at the other, their eyes glaring steadfastly at the wall, their arms crossed. The two had no doubt had gotten into one of their usual street scuffles. What started this one, Shinra didn’t know and to be quite frank, he didn’t really care. Chances were, it was probably not worth the shocking amounts of property damage they caused and the bodily injuries on themselves. 

They were also lucky that Celty wasn’t here. If they had interrupted his quality time with her, he wouldn’t have hesitated in throwing them out into the streets, no matter how injured either of them were.

Standing up once he was sure the bandages around Izaya’s wrist were secure, he sighed, “Done…” He was about to shoo them out, when suddenly he caught something out of the corner of his eye. He only saw it for a second, when Izaya shifted his head to look at the bandages, but he swore he saw…

Before Izaya could react, Shinra pulled the front of Izaya’s v-neck down and yep - those were definitely bruises blemishing the pale skin of Izaya’s neck. Quite a lot of them too.

“Woah, who gave those to you, Izaya?” Shinra said, prodding one of the bruises with his finger. 

Izaya quickly swatted Shinra’s hand away, before smirking. Jerking his thumb over in Shizuo’s direction, he said, “Shizu-chan did.”

Shizuo tensed in what Shinra assumed to be anger. Not wanting to fix _another_ hole in his apartment from one of Shizuo’s rages, he said, “Yeah, yeah, nice try, Izaya, but these are way too small to be fingerprint marks and I would assume if Shizuo actually got ahold of your neck, he would’ve snapped it. So who did it? _What_ did it?” 

Izaya nodded at Shizuo and once again, said, “Shizu-chan did.”

“Izaya…” Shizuo growled in a warning tone, now turning to look at the other man, who didn’t look at all intimidated by Shizuo’s death glare.

Shinra himself was rolling his eyes at Izaya’s lack of cooperation. “Once again, Izaya, not believing you. Now quit winding Shizuo, up and tell me what these are." He leaned over to inspect them a little closer, off-handedly commenting, "They kind of look like hickies.” 

“Yeah, hickies that Shizuo gave me,” Izaya said.

Shinra was about to get somewhat frustrated. Normally, even Izaya wouldn’t stretch a stupid joke this thin, but before he could get a word in, Shizuo shot to his feet and said, “Izaya!”

Shinra thought the man was angry, but he blanched with shock when he saw that the red tinting Shizuo’s face didn’t come from anger but from embarrassment.

Izaya looked at Shizuo calmly and said, “Hey, we were talking about telling him eventually, so why not just get it over with now?”

“You guys are-” Shinra said, before trailing off, his mind struggling to comprehend this information.

Izaya seemed to ignore him, instead saying, “See, I told you marking me up was going to lead to trouble but you _insisted_...” 

“You’re an absolute bastard!” Shizuo snapped.

The two of them began squabbling, thankfully with no furniture throwing, at least not yet, as Shinra finally turned the information around in his mind.

Raising his voice, he said, “Guys.” He waited until Shizuo and Izaya went silent before saying, “It might take me awhile to get used to … _that_ information, but ultimately, I am fine. But…” Leaning over, he looked at them seriously, “If you ever have sex on my couch, I will literally never patch you up ever again. Got it?”

“Got it,” Shizuo muttered while Izaya made a snide comment about how he wouldn’t want to have sex on Shinra’s lumpy couch anyway.

Well… at the very least he had a conversation topic with Celty over dinner tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> My sense of humor is very mature, as you can see.
> 
> Anyways, as always critique is wanted, and if you see a mistake, feel free to point it out and I will fix immediately. 
> 
> Have a great day, dears!


End file.
